Microfluidic cells for the dielectrophoretic accumulation of bioparticles exist which have an interdigital electrode system. For the accumulation, an alternating voltage is applied to the interdigital electrode system, and a suspension containing bioparticles is pumped through the cell. The bioparticles may be collected on the interdigital electrode system by positive dielectrophoresis (pDEP), and the bioparticles may be repelled by negative dielectrophoresis (nDEP).
In Anal. Chem., 2007, 29, pages 1833-1839, Voldmann et al. describe several microfluidic cells having an interdigital electrode system on one side and a micromixer on the opposite side.